The Thirteen Messages
by imaginachun
Summary: 4th/Dia pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Meninggalkanmu dengan kenangan yang harus kau simpan, meskipun kenangan itu adalah kesalahanmu./Goodbye, Mr. Jung. P.S : I Love You/ YunJae! Read and Review? :3 Thanks!


**The Thirteen Messages**

_**imaginachun, 2013.**_

Cast : Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho. Hangeng. Minor Go Ara and Shim Changmin.

Disc : God. Family. Fans. Agency.

Warning : Hints of Boys Love. Not a fluff. Typo(s).

.

.

.

_Hey, tampan. Kuharap kau menyimpan nomor ku. Xx_

_._

_._

_Kau tahu? Saat ini aku sedang dalam masalah... Masalah yang besar, menurutku. Kekasihku baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku selingkuh, dan dia memutuskan hubungan kami seenaknya. Padahal aku tidak selingkuh. __Daripada mengecewakannya, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar selingkuh? Apakah menurutmu itu ide yang bagus? Kalau begitu, kurasa kau adalah selingkuhan yang sempurna. Bagaimana, Mr. Jung? Tertarik untuk makan malam denganku besok? Xx._

_._

_._

_Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa, kau tahu? Meskipun kau tidak menepati janji kita kemarin—padahal aku sudah menunggumu hingga restoran itu tutup, lho!—aku tidak akan menyerah. So? Kudengar ada sebuah cafe kecil yang baru buka di dekat kantormu. Makan siang denganku? Xx_

_._

_._

_Aku melihat istrimu siang tadi. Dia sangat cantik, ya? Pantas saja kau tidak ingin melepaskannya. Istrimu sangat cantik dan baik. Dia membantuku mengambil belanjaanku yang jatuh saat kami bertabrakan. Saat di mall tadi aku juga baru saja menemukan restoran china yang sangat bagus. Bagaimana dengan makan malam kali ini? Xx_

_._

_._

_Hari ini aku melihatmu, Mr. Jung. Di rumah sakit, bersama istrimu. Kelihatannya kalian bahagia sekali. Apakah dokter baru saja mengatakan bahwa istrimu hamil? Selamat kalau begitu! Bagaimana kalau kita berdua merayakannya dengan makan malam? Xx_

_._

_._

_Kau tahu? Aku harap aku seperti udara. Dibutuhkan banyak orang meskipun tak terlihat. Aku merasa sangat terluka ketika orang-orang itu mengabaikanku—kecuali dirimu, aku tidak keberatan kok. Bagaimana jika kau membantuku mengobati luka itu dengan menemaniku sarapan besok pagi? Aku tahu istrimu sedang dirumah mertuamu, tampan. Jadi, pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku ya? Xx_

_._

_._

_Aku mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau dikirimi pesan oleh orang gila... Kau tahu? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Dikatai gila, aneh dan sebagainya... Satu orang lagi yang menghinaku seperti itu tidak akan melukaiku lebih dalam. Karena luka itu sudah cukup dalam, tampan._

_._

_._

_Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan istrimu di rumah sakit. Usia kandungannya sudah mencapai 5 bulan, bukan? Wah, sebentar lagi impianmu terwujud. Kau akan segera memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Sangat berbeda denganku, hm..._

_._

_._

_Para dokter itu menyebalkan sekali, Mr. Jung. Mereka memaksaku tinggal di rumah sakit. Padahal aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka saja yang berlebihan. Dan di rumah sakit sangat sepi. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki teman makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku? Xx_

_._

_._

_Saat aku tertidur tadi, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa kau ada didekatku. Apakah kau mengunjungiku, Mr. Jung? Kalau iya, maka aku ingin mengatakan terima kasih. Ternyata masih ada yang peduli denganku._

_._

_._

_Ah... Terkadang dalam tidur, aku melihat cahaya putih yang seakan memanggilku. Tetapi saat aku mendekat, entah mengapa aku selalu terpental. Tampaknya ada yang menghalangku untuk pergi. Sepertinya sebelum aku pergi, aku harus melakukan suatu hal dahulu. Kuharap kali ini kau datang, Mr. Jung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memohon, bukan? Malam ini, di restoran Jepang disebelah rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa pergi terlalu jauh, jadi maaf mengecewakanmu. Xx._

_._

_._

_Mr. Jung, maaf jika semalam aku membuatmu kaget ketika aku pingsan tiba-tiba. Padahal kita baru saja selesai makan. Dan kudengar dari para perawat, kau yang membawaku kesini. Terima kasih banyak, Mr. Jung. Sudah kuduga kau orang yang baik. Dan tentang percakapan semalam, aku serius menyarankanmu mengambil namaku sebagai nama anak laki-lakimu. Dan jangan berkelak dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan memiliki seorang putri! Aku yakin kau akan memiliki seorang putra untuk anak pertama. Dan, Mr. Jung. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan menjadi pesanku yang terakhir atau tidak. Aku makin merasa bahwa aku harus segera pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada istrimu, ya?_

_._

_._

.

* * *

"Jung Yunho-ssi?"

Yunho menoleh, dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum kecil padanya. Mereka kini ada disebuah makam, yang jika dilihat baik-baik, makam itu masih terlihat baru. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam Yunho berdiri di sini. Ara—istrinya—sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dengan adiknya—Changmin. Usia kandungan yang memasuki bulan akhir membuat Ara tidak bisa menemani suaminya untuk bertahan lama disini. Apalagi tadi hujan sempat turun, jika Ara disini, maka hal itu akan sangat membahayakan kandungannya.

Yunho membalas senyum pria paruh baya itu. Yunho mengenal pria ini—Tan Hankyung, seorang dokter yang sudah menangani Jaejoong semenjak pertama kali pria ceria itu terkena AIDS. Yunho baru bertemu pria ini dua minggu lalu—saat membawa Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba pingsan ke rumah sakit. Saat itu pula lah ia mengetahui bahwa pria yang selalu mengiriminya pesan itu terserang penyakit parah—dan tidak memiliki harapan untuk sembuh.

"Hankyung-ssi."

Tan Hankyung mengangguk. Ia merogoh saku mantelnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah handphone. Yunho mengenal handphone itu, tentu saja, meskipun ia baru sekali melihat handphone tersebut.

"Pada masa kritisnya, ia memintaku untuk mengambil handphonenya dan memberikannya padamu jika ia pergi. Aku hanya dititipi pesan, Yunho-ssi. Kuharap kau menerimanya. Ini merupakan satu-satunya benda yang dimiliki Jaejoong," ucap Hankyung.

Yunho terdiam melihat handphone itu. Sebuah smartphone berwarna putih yang dilapisi dengan casing bertulisan 'LIBERTY' dibagian belakangnya.

Melihat gelagat Yunho yang sepertinya menerima handphone itu, Hankyung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Yunho-ssi. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi dikeadaan yang lebih baik."

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak melepaskan padangannya dari handphone yang kini ia genggam. Dan ketika Hankyung sudah hilang dari pandangan, Yunho menghidupkan handphone tersebut.

Hal pertama yang Yunho lihat ketika handphone itu hidup adalah foto Yunho yang dipasang sebagai wallpaper. Pria berusia 33 tahun ini tidak melihat kekamera, melainkan memandang sang istri yang duduk dihadapannya. Yunho tersenyum miris. Padahal ini adalah gambar yang cukup menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong, tapi ia tetap menjadikan foto ini sebagai wallpapernya.

Yunho mematikan kembali layar ponsel itu. Ia pandangi batu nisan Jaejoong, dan tersenyum miris. "Kuharap kau memaafkanku, Jae."

Dan ia pun melangkah, meninggalkan makam itu, dengan menggenggam sebuah kenangan yang diharapkan hidup oleh pemiliknya.

.

.

* * *

_Beep beep._

_._

_Goodbye, Mr. Jung._

_P.S : I Love You._

_._

_._

**The End.**

* * *

Happy birthday, Kim Junsu.

**|15/12/13|**


End file.
